


BORED

by Geyonsis23



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave x pizza tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave were just teenagers bored out of their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BORED

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination is the best and the worst thing ever.  
> Just a little something I decided to write for my friend Lemon o7o)/

It was 8am on a Saturday and two teenagers had a hangover from drinking and smoking their problems away.  
Friday nights are always crazy and unpredictable and this isn't something new to the society they live in.  
Despite being 16, John and Dave never really gave a shit and kept trying out the _"good stuff"_ adults talk about.  
The two are close buddies and their closeness would range from  _"yeah we're chill bros"_ to  _"if one of us asks for it, we'd gladly fuck each other's brains out"_ kind of close. The first time they tried having sex, it felt great for the both of them no matter who tops nor bottoms. But as they were getting used to doing it with each other, they started to feel that it was getting boring. They wanted something more than that and they're still looking for something interesting and exciting out there. They stick with each other and hang out a lot since they're the only ones whose humour and sarcasm are on the same level.  
  
  
Now, they just woke up with bed heads and the first thing they said at the same time were the words  _"my fucking head hurts."  
_ John wipes his eyes, trying to get himself together as he started feeling where he put his glasses. Dave also got up rubbing his aching forehead. They were both covered in hickies but it didn't really mean anything. Dave put on his t-shirt as John's hand randomly wandered from Dave's head down to his waist. He slaps John's hand away as he wears his shades while speaking.  
  
 _"My dick has nothing to do with your dumb glasses, Egbert."  
  
_ _"Then instead of dicking around, help me. I would appreciate that much more than touching your dong first thing in the morning, Dave."  
  
_ _"Ha. So you say but who was the bitch who begged for me to plunder his ass roughly yesterday?"  
  
_ _"Shut up we're both drunk off our asses and you know it."  
  
_ _"So you do remember."  
  
_ John rolled his eyes and ignored him or that conversation would go on forever. After a minute of searching, John finally found his glasses under Dave's pillow. They both got up clumsily and wobbled as they made their way to the bathroom to wash their faces. They were in Dave's private apartment that his brother got him because he works overseas and he doesn't want the little guy living with anyone else at a dorm since it's not how Strider's stride. Dave's allowance for school is way beyond imaginable for a 16 year old to have and John's allowance wasn't average either. Their school work is a pain to handle and they always felt the need to ditch a class when they feel like it but they don't. They still have a student's decency in them, only in that aspect though. They do their homeworks and pass projects on time and they're doing just fine but they don't really study hard. John was once the studious type but he gave it up since he's satisfied with his results. Dave is the lazy but smart type so he only acts smart when he needs to and when John pushes him to. He has photographic memory so his only problem is that he is really, really lazy to give any fucks for Beethoven's music history or even listen in English class. After getting themselves refreshed, they threw all the booze cans into the garbage and placed it downstairs for the garbage disposal members to pick up. They made sure to clean their own mess and the whole place was back to it's clean, untouched look.  
  
 _"So where do we go today? We don't have school for like two weeks."  
_ _"I dunno. My head's still a bit fuzzy and I feel lazy to go out."  
_ _"So we're homestuck, huh?"  
_ _"So it seems. You can go out if you want though."  
_ _"Nah I'll chill here for a bit."  
_ _"Suit yourself, nerd."_  
  
They both walked to the black leather sofa bed and lied down beside each other since it was big enough to handle two or three people. John was staring at the walls where Dave's records were neatly stacked. He has listened to all of it and he has to agree that Dave's talent and taste for retro music, remixes and all that jazz were for real. People buy those soundtracks and he's only 16. He has never been proud of his best buddy when it comes to their hobbies and as for him, he's getting the hang of hacking computers and he wasn't so shitty like he was before. Silence takes over while Dave was staring at his iphone, bored out of his mind. He turns around to face John who's staring at his records.  
  
 _"Hey loser wanna make out?"  
  
_ John turned his attention to Dave, almost wanting to say no but that's not how they are. He was bored as well so what else can they do to pass the time but this.  
  
 _"Wow you really are bored."  
_ _"You're looking more bored than me though."  
_ _"There's nothing to do, what do you expect?"  
_ _"Egbert just kiss me already."  
_ _"Don't do anything more than that. We haven't recovered from yesterday's shit yet."  
_ _"Someone's scared of hickies."  
_ _"Dumbass I am serious."  
_ _"And I'm getting impatient."  
  
_ With Dave ending the conversation, he pulls John up and gave him a deep kiss. John slightly trembles as he grabs Dave's hair to pull him closer and fully explore each other's mouths. John was the sensitive type but since he's used to this, he doesn't really get an erection until Dave starts touching his body. And because glasses were annoying and a hindrance, Dave took John's glasses and his shades off. As they proceeded to lick each other's tongues, drool was already streaming down from John's lips and he's letting out soft moans as Dave tightens his grip on John's shoulders and John's nails were digging onto his clothes. After a while, Dave lets go of him and stares at his best friend catch his breath while looking straight at him. In the past, John looks away almost red faced but now he's just okay and he just looked like he's tired and got home from school. Dave grabbed both of their glasses and they both wore it again as Dave lies down on John's lap. John lays his back on the sofa as he plays with Dave's hair.  
  
 _"You're satisfied, right?"  
_ _"Yeah."_ _  
_ _"By the way, your nails are getting longer, John."  
_ _"Hm... is that so?_  
"Your hair's getting longer though, Dave. You gonna cut it?"  
 _"With a sword probably."  
_ _"How about I just shave your head instead."_  
 _"I'm done with my Eminem phase, thanks."_  
  
They just stayed in that position for a bit and after a few minutes of arguing what to eat, it ended up with Dave winning so they ate pizza and watched movies the whole day.


End file.
